Friendship Never Dies
by HungryCookieMonster
Summary: Why did Vincent kill those five innocent children? Was he simply just crazy? Or is there a deeper meaning behind it all? Before he was known as the Purple Guy, he was known as Vincent Myers. Than, he was a man of his word and an all around good guy. He was a friend to two young teens that needed him more than they needed to breathe. What could have happened during that one summer?
1. June 12, 2011

Vincent blew a puff of smoke out of his nose and watched as the smoke swirled and dispersed around him. The day was warm and enlightening to all the young children and adolescents getting out of school for their summer vocation adventures. Teenagers will start partying while their parents trust them to keep the house in good condition as they leave to party themselves. Children will get into all sorts of trouble trying to be like their older influences by trashing the house alongside the teens or just simply being kids. Vincent couldn't care less about what time of the year it was. If you wanted to party just do it! That was his piece of advice to all the younglings he found himself befriending awhile back. They seemed to understand, but he doubted that.

He ran a hand through his light brown hair and raised the other holding the cigarette to his mouth. He took a long drawl from the cancer stick and slouched against the wall he leaned against. The sounds of frisky activity inside caused him to grit his teeth. One of his closest friends was in there. For the life of him he could never understand why that girl couldn't keep her legs closed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Vincent nearly dropped his cigarette at the sudden question. He looked to his right and smiled slyly at his dear friend Minnie. She lived up to her name when it came to size. She was short, skinny, and adorably innocent. Vincent could see a bright halo around her every time he saw her. But, as she stood before him, he could see that she was pissed.

"I just got here actually," he replied coolly.

Minnie crossed her arms and looked towards the motel room's window with squinted eyes. "I wonder how long she's been here."

"I'm going to guess an hour or so."

"What makes you think that?"

Vincent took another long drawl from his cigarette and shrugged. "You know how she is, Min. Just think about it for a minute."

Gumi could stay with a man for the whole night if she really desired said person. Once during the earlier months of winter, Vincent and Minnie found her with some bloke at a Super 8 with cigars hanging from their mouths. Minnie, being the sweetest out of the three of them, didn't go off on them like Vincent did. Gumi didn't talk to either of them for two whole weeks. But she soon came to realize that she needed to tone down a bit. Well, maybe a lot. There was no getting through to her.

A loud scream elicited from inside. "I wonder what they're doing in there."

"Oh, my innocent friend," Vincent chuckled. "You're too pure for this world."

"What do you mean?" Minnie cocked her head to the side like a little bird. See? Too innocent and pure for the world they lived in.

"Have you ever heard of a threesome?"

"Of course I have."

"That's what I think's going on in there." Vincent dropped the death stick and extinguished it with his foot. More noises could be heard from inside, but no one seemed to hear but the two friend's outside the door.

"Gumi wouldn't…would she?"

The concern in her voice made his heart ache. Gumi would. He's seen her do it before a few months back with a guy from her school and an older man who shouldn't have been there. He almost killed both of them if it weren't for Gumi stopping him from doing so. That was the first time Vincent lost his temper with her. That day she had stepped over the line and into very dangerous territory.

And he didn't want Minnie to worry about their friend's stupidity. "She's only doing it for attention, Minnie."

"But look at how much money she has. Can't she just be happy with what she has instead of what she doesn't?"

Vincent smiled fondly at her. "If only everyone could be like you, Minnie."

Suddenly, the motel room door opened and two guys exited the room. Sweat dripped from each of them and they both had smug smiles as they walked by. Just like Vincent had suspected. Minnie looked at the guys like she was going to kill them. Inside the room came a low groan that was undoubtedly Gumi. Vincent went in first, Minnie following close behind him. The room was dark and the smell of their activities was overwhelming. Minnie looked pale from what he could tell in the dark room. Vincent looked over to the bed and sighed loudly at what he saw. Gumi lay there, naked as the day she was born, with a content look on her face. This disgusted Vincent. To see his friend in such a state was sickening.

"Gumi?"

Gumi looked up at them and smiled. "They left already, Vincent. You won't be able to kill them like you want to."

"Abstinence, Gumi," Minnie sighed and sat down on the bed. "I live by it and so should you."

"Fuck that. This is way more fun."

Vincent sat her up forcefully and looked into her bright green eyes. "Are you high or something?! Do you not care anymore?"

"For your information I am high. And no, I don't care anymore about what happens to me. Guys can do whatever they want with my body and it won't faze me."

"I don't understand. Your life isn't bad, Gumi." Minnie began to search for Gumi's clothes while Vincent held her up on the bed.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, Gumi. You have to stop this."

Vincent was determined. He was going to get his friend to come to her senses somehow. But, looking at her current state, he knew that wasn't going to be an easy task.

"What's wrong with me?" Vincent looked at Gumi when she suddenly spoke with sincere sadness in her tone. Minnie stopped searching and looked at her as well. He brought her closer and stroked her golden hair with fond gentleness.

Minnie grinned and lifted up a dirty sock. "Like I told you before, you need to learn what abstinence means."

Gumi grumbled and snuggled closer to Vincent. He took a deep breath in, noticing how she smelled of alcohol and smoke.

 _The smell of the world..._

 **Hello hello!**

 **This is my FIRST Five Night's at Freddy's official fanfic. So, could you guys be nice?**

 **All flames will be used to cook my cookies**


	2. June 18, 2011

"You better not kill me." Minnie seethed as she furiously pressed buttons on her controller. Vincent gave an evil cackle as he worked effortlessly to dominate over Minnie's chosen character.

The day was dreadfully hot and muggy; too much so for Vincent. He preferred cooler weather and nice clear skies. Rain pounded on the windows of Minnie's home furiously. It was as if the rain was trying to break into the house.

"Would you just look at Vincent's character? He's just too damn hot for words." Gumi looked at her nails in slight disgust. Some of them were chipped from her latest activities and the pink nail polish was slowly peeling off.

Minnie snorted and looked down at her for a split second. Vincent glanced at them both with wary eyes. He could almost feel Minnie's anger as she leaned against him on the small couch they sat on. Gumi was with an older man in another run down motel when Vincent and Minnie found her. Though Minnie was her normal sweet and considerate self, Vincent noticed that her patience with Gumi was running dangerously thin. After everything was said and done, he took the two girls to Minnie's house so they could relax. They all just needed to relax.

"Shao Kahn's an a-hole," Minnie growled through clenched teeth. "But I guess what you say is true."

Vincent smiled as he won the second round. "You're just mad because you suck at Mortal Kombat."

"Dammit! I hate you so much."

These moments always filled Vincent with joy. He kept them in a special place in his heart and remembered every little detail. Whenever he ventured into a dark, unholy place he escaped through his memories; all the joy and the stars. Minnie loved looking up at the sky as the stars blinked down on the mortals below. She referred to them as gods. They lived in a world full of nothing but all the wonderful things in the universe. These ever so brilliant gods were Minnie's solace when times were hard. She would sneak out of her house and escape through the woods to a small creek. There was where she could watch the stars and dream without being disturbed by the darkness that lingered in her home. And that darkness was there above them; taunting them with its sinister laugh and deep voice.

Vincent put down his controller and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He needed to drown in the deadly vapor as the noises from above became too overcoming. As it grew louder, Minnie shrank further into herself. He lit the cigarette with a match before wrapping an arm around her quaking form. She closed her eyes and began to count from one to ten in a wispy whisper. Gumi watched with a solemn expression. She knew part of this was her fault. Her friend was becoming a frail fragment of her former self in mere seconds. Vincent combed his hand through her soft brown hair.

"Minnie? Look at me, Minnie." Minnie looked up slowly. Vincent gave her a small, reassuring smile as the house grew silent. Gumi sighed and looked back at the television screen. Shao Kahn still stood in his victory pose with gleaming eyes of pure evil.

"You killed me again."

Vincent laughed and put the cigarette between his teeth. Minnie gave him a disapproving look. She hated it when he smoked. She'd been trying to get him to stop ever sense they've met. He could remember their first conversation on the dangers of smoking.

The day they met, Minnie was on a business run with her dad. That business was a risky drug run that could've ended tragically if her dad messed up an order. Vincent was the last customer on their list of local druggies. The drugs weren't for him, though. They were for his roommate who was dead broke and needed him to buy his drugs for him. On that day, Minnie had crinkled her nose at the smell of smoke in the apartment. That's when she gave him his first lesson on keeping his lungs from shriveling up and dying. It makes him laugh whenever he thinks about it.

Minnie just shakes her head at him. "When you end up buried with no lungs just remember I tried to stop you."

Vincent was about to say something in turn if it wasn't for the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The darkness was about to show its ugly face. The minute they spotted the ugly face of that scraggly business man the light inside the room seemed to vanish. Vincent blew out a puff of smoke as if he were a dragon and snarled in his direction.

"Scumbag," Minnie yelled as the man exited the home without a word. "I can't believe her. I just can't believe her!"

Vincent shook his head angrily. "Does your dad know about this?"

"Of course he does. But he doesn't care as long as that bastard is paying her for her 'services'."

"So, did this all start out as an affair or something?" Gumi asked with a bit of apprehension. With herself on a thin line, she didn't want to make it any thinner by asking such a question.

Minnie gritted her teeth. "Yeah, awhile back. My dad found out about it last year."

"And he did nothing about it," Vincent said in disgust.

"Well, he bargained with the guy. The bargain was that disgusting weasel can use my mom whenever he feels like it as long as he pays at least $150 an hour."

"At _least_ $150 an hour," Gumi asked with wide eyes.

"The price goes up when my dad says it goes up. Right now the price is $200 for three hours."

Vincent took a long drawl from his cigarette and contemplated on whether or not he should punch her dad in the face when he returns from his errands for being such a dick.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. The idea just came to me and I wrote it**

 **Flames will be used to cook my cookies! And I'm hungry for some chocolate chip cookies right about now ;)**


	3. June 21, 2011

Minnie filled in the picture before her with as many bright colors as she could. Gumi sat beside her with a wide grin spread across her bruised face. She had drawn a picture of a beautiful forest beneath the night sky just for Minnie to color. The picture turned into something magical as her friend filled in the blank spaces with all her own magic. It was as if Minnie was God. Creating a world with so much beauty it hurt to imagine it wasn't real. Gumi cringed as a wave of pain erupted from her ribs and spread down her spine. Her previous lover had been unnecessarily rough on her already sore body. Minnie looked at her with her sweet chocolate eyes and gave a small smile.

Gumi looked down at the picture so she wouldn't have to see the pity in her friend's eyes. The trees were all dressed in erotic colors just like the sky. But, the stars stayed their usual shade. Of course Minnie would do that. Gumi sometimes envied her. She was so pure and untouched by the spoils of the world beyond that picture. It hurt to feel that way towards her, but she couldn't help it. Minnie was like a flower. No, she was a star waiting for the day she could go back up to the sky.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Gumi looked over at Mrs. O'Lil and smiled faintly. Minnie's mom was currently putting a tray of cake batter in the oven and looking over at the two girls.

Gumi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I…uh…my dad taught me."

"Your dad must be very artistic?"

Gumi swallowed and tightly closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit. Minnie stopped coloring and looked over at her worriedly. But it was plainly seen that Gumi didn't want her pity. So, without saying anything, Minnie looked back down at the picture and concentrated on finishing her coloring.

"I know how you feel, Gumi," Mrs. O'Lil sighed. "It'll hurt for a couple of days."

Gumi felt tears forming in her tired eyes. "I'm sorry for coming here like this, Mrs. O'Lil."

Her dad would have punished her and caused her more pain than she needed if she went home. So, she went to the only place she knew she would be safe until she was confident enough to return home. But with how her father has been acting lately, she didn't know if she would ever feel entirely safe in her own home. He's been drinking more than usual as of late, and has become extremely violent towards Gumi. The drawing lessons he gave her weren't free either. She had to do things she never thought she would have to do with her own flesh and blood. The mere thought of it made her skin crawl in disgust.

Minnie slammed down one of her pastels in triumph. "I have finished!"

Mrs. O'Lil hurried over, wiping her hands on her pants as she walked. Gumi looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile despite the pain. The trees looked like they were pulled out of Alice in Wonderland with their leaves striped or spotted and the trunks decorated with different colors. The ground swirled and looked as if you could walk on it. And the sky…the sky was what lured Gumi in. Minnie had colored the sky a dark purple and the stars a mixture of gold and white. It brought tears to Gumi's eyes. To think that Minnie could create such a world by filling in Gumi's drawing filled her with joy.

"This is so beautiful, Minnie." Mrs. O'Lil wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezed tightly. Minnie smiled happily and snuggled closer to her mother.

Gumi's heart ached at the sight in front of her. She didn't have a mom to run to for help or comfort. Her mom left when she was very young. The only memory she has of her was her sweet voice as she sang to her. If her mom was still with her, what would she think? How would she feel about her daughters actions?

She grabbed the picture and held it close to her chest. "You're amazing, Minnie. You know that?"

"Of course I do," Minnie said with a wink. "I'm here to make everyone smile."

Gumi laughed and nodded. Minnie was here to make everyone smile. That was her best quality. And, yes, people loved her innocence. But Gumi hated it. Her friend's sweetness and happiness haunted her because she knew she would never be like that again. Not after what her father did to her all those years ago. She didn't wish for anything such as that to happen to her sweet little dearest. Gumi just wanted Minnie's purity to disappear.

"After the cake is done baking, I was wondering if you two would like to go out."

Minnie looked over at Gumi and smiled. "What do you feel like doing?"

"That depends," Gumi yawned. "Where would we go in this unbearable heat?"

Mrs. O'Lil gave a cheeky smile and leaned against a kitchen counter. "Would you two like to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for lunch?"

Minnie nodded eagerly and stood. Gumi lingered in her chair with great uncertainty. Her father was the manager of said pizzeria, and if he saw her she would be in deep shit. But, maybe if she stayed near Minnie and her mom she would be fine. She just needed to stay out of his way.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is really short, but hang in there. The next chapter will be longer. I Pinkie Promise.**

 **I'm also making it so the chapters are the dates and year. The year is 2011 because I know the third game is most likely set in 2017 or so. And this will be important later on ;)**

 **All flames will be used to cook my sugar cookies :)**


	4. 12:00 AM (June 21, 2011)

Minnie swore all sorts of colorful words as Vincent cut in front of her in Mario Kart. She stepped on the pedal a little bit too hard, the gears beneath her foot groaning in protest. In a fit of fury she rammed her car into his and laughed when he yelled. Gumi was standing behind the two of them, cheering on the winner and insulting the loser. She didn't play games; she was the cheerleader.

"How does Bowser even fit in that thing? He's too fat!" Minnie bumped into Vincent again so she could advance forward.

"It's all muscle, Minnie. Something Luigi clearly doesn't have. So the next time you insult this big fellow, just remember that he could kick your ass."

Gumi giggled as they insulted each other without her help. Vincent and Minnie were very competitive people. If anyone tested either of them in a game such as Mario Kart…well, Gumi felt sorry for them. When Minnie and Vincent played against each other they liked to set bets to up the antics. Once, Minnie was forced to get the phone number of one of the day guards and give it to Gumi. Vincent didn't know what he had done until it was too late. That day guard happened to be Gumi's first lover. The men she visited weren't clients. She hated calling them that. It made her feel like a prostitute.

Now, after that incident, Minnie and Vincent agreed to just use the pizzeria's tickets as payment. This time the loser had to give up thirty of their tickets to the winner. Either way, the two of them still got prizes for one another at the Prize Counter.

"I wonder what thirty more tickets could get me," Vincent pressed. "Maybe I could get something from the puppet."

Minnie growled and gripped onto the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. "Whatever is in that giant present is mine."

"Oh, so you're saying that the puppet is yours?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Shut up!"

Gumi tensed at how loud they were. If they grew too obnoxious, one of the employees would come over to quiet them down. And if that happened her dad would know she was there….

She had to keep them quiet. "Could you guys keep it down?"

"Dammit," Minnie screamed when Vincent crossed the finish line before her. "How dare you!"

"Guys, please be quiet."

"You just suck at video games." Vincent propped his feet up on the wheel and smiled wickedly at his pouting friend.

The sound of heavy footsteps heading their way made Gumi tense. She moved closer to her two friends and tried to hide between the two of them. Minnie looked at her apologetically, Vincent mirroring her expression.

"Well, look what we have here. Two of our most valued customers." The friendly, deep voice made the two friends look up. Their eyes met with the bright blue eyes of Fredrick Fazbear, who smiled down at them.

"Hey Fredrick," Minnie cheered joyfully. "Sorry if we were being too loud."

Fredrick shook his head at her apology. "Don't you worry about that, sweet pea. You and Vincent are actually pretty mild compared to most of the little kiddies that come here every day."

"I can only imagine what you have to go through on a daily basis." Vincent shook his head in shame. Kids weren't as they used to be.

"You don't even know," Fredrick sighed. "These parents don't know how to control their kids."

As if to emphasize his point, a child ran past them as his parents followed solemnly. "If they don't want to control their children, then why do they come?"

"That will just have to remain a mystery until the day I get trashed. But let me tell you a little secret. The others and I actually find all of this quite amusing."

Minnie smiled sweetly and stood from the uncomfortable seat. She went to stand in front of the bear. Compared to her, Fredrick was a giant.

"You make me feel so small." Minnie frowned and looked up at him. Fredrick picked up her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush.

"You _are_ small," he said with a wink.

"We have to go on stage again in two minutes, Fredrick." A girly voice called from behind them. "How are you Minnie? Vincent?"

Minnie shifted her eyes away from Fredrick, who was still holding her hand in his, and looked to who the voice came from. Chica waved at her and Vincent, looking over at Minnie as well with a knowing smile on her beak. This made Minnie blush like mad.

"Alright, Chica," Fredrick called. "Until I see you again, sweet pea."

With that, he tipped his hat at Minnie and Vincent before taking his leave. Gumi watched tensely between the two Mario Kart games.

"Well, that was weird." Vincent laughed when he caught the blush on Minnie's usually pale face.

"W-why don't we go see how my mom is doing?" Minnie held the hand Fredrick had kissed to her chest and looked down at the floor. Vincent stood and wrapped an arm around his friend.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Gumi announced before hurriedly leaving.

She just needed to get away from all of the loud noise and people for a couple of minutes. It was all starting to become too much for the teen. Seeing such a tender moment between Fredrick and Minnie made her heart ache with want. She wanted to be looked at like that by a guy. Fredrick looked at Minnie like she was the only girl in the world. Gumi has never been looked at like that. All she gets is hungry stares that make her skin crawl and bring forth nausea knowing what she was getting into. Minnie means well. She probably doesn't even know Fredrick likes her in any way other than the friend way.

"Hello there, pretty girl. Are you lost?" Gumi stopped walking and turned around to see who was speaking to her. Her heart stopped when she saw her previous lover standing all too close to her.

"What are you doing here, Josh?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice and put on the bravest face she could muster. He had beaten her their last encounter before she went to Minnie's. How did he know she would be at the pizzeria?

"You didn't think I would want to see you again? You're such a silly, stupid girl."

As he advanced forward, Gumi turned to run. But she was too slow….

* * *

"I love this pizza!" Minnie chewed contently on her bite of pizza while Vincent praised it.

Mrs. O'Lil smiled fondly at the two of them. "Their pizza is quite good isn't it? And you can't complain about the entertainment either."

Minnie looked to the stage and couldn't hide her embarrassment when Fredrick looked at her and winked. Vincent laughed and shook his head. "I see a beautiful relationship blooming."

"What are you talking about?! W-we're just friends." Mrs. O'Lil couldn't help but grin at her daughter's modesty. It was clear even to her that the animatronic bear cared for her daughter.

* * *

Gumi struggled and screamed through her captor's hand that was clamped on her mouth. He had taken her to the security office where he knew nobody would go unless they heard her scream. Her mind was fogged with fear and anticipation. Even though she knew he was going to be rough on her, she couldn't help but be excited. She loved it a little rough sometimes. Her eyes brimmed with tears. What's wrong with her?

"You've been a very bad girl. Did I give you permission to leave that hotel?" Josh's breath was warm and moist against her ear as he slurred drunkenly. Gumi whimpered through his hand and shook her head.

"That's right," he growled maliciously. "And do you know what happens to bad girls when they don't listen?"

Gumi cried out in pain when she landed on her bruised side. Josh quickly got on top of her and restrained her. "P-please…"

"There's nowhere for you to go, pretty girl. And no one is going to come and save you."

* * *

Minnie looked towards where the bathrooms were worriedly. "I'm going to go check on Gumi. She's been gone for a bit too long."

"Do you want me or Fredrick to come with you?" Vincent watched Minnie stand from the table they sat at. Fredrick was about to stand as well, but Minnie held up her hand and shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she sighed. "I just want to see if she's okay."

And with that she left for the bathrooms. The hallway was oddly eerie even with the lights shining down from the ceiling. Minnie felt a flutter in her stomach. Something was wrong. She just knew it.

As she advanced, something caught her attention. Among some scraps on the floor laid a gold chain bracelet. Minnie knew that jewelry very well. It was Gumi's. In an instant, the flutter in her stomach turned into a full stampede. Forgetting the bracelet, she ran down the hallway and to the bathrooms.

 _She's not going to be there. Keep going down until you hear her._

Minnie stopped mid-step at the sound of that voice in her head. She's heard that voice many times before when she was younger. She thought it would leave her alone as she got older, but it didn't seem like it now. Her legs seemed to move on their own down the long hallway to God knows where. She kept an ear out for any signs of Gumi. As she advanced down the hallway and past many party rooms full of families, Minnie began to lose hope.

 _You're almost there._

"I wish you would leave me alone for once." Minnie kept her voice down so no one would hear. She didn't want to look a complete psychopath.

 _You didn't leave me. So, I'm not going to leave you. It's just how these things work, Minnie. Now keep going towards the office. She's there._

Minnie's breath hitched when she heard an agonizing scream. "How can no one hear that?"

 _Everyone's too busy having fun. Remember where you are._

"I have to get to her," Minnie breathed as she began to sprint towards the scream.

 _Be careful._

"Whoever is there with her is going to drown in his blood…."

 **Woah! Where did that come from?**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter just about as much as I liked writing it!**

 **All flames will be used to make pizza :)**


	5. 12:30 AM (June 21, 2011)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Minnie and Gumi.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some cussing and mentions of violence.**

Minnie saw him before she saw Gumi beneath him. As she watched for the man's next move, a fire burned inside her stomach with a roar.

"P-please stop," she heard Gumi whimper. "You don't have to do this."

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the hall as the man slapped her. "Shut up, pretty girl. You don't want to make this any worse."

Minnie growled and ground her teeth together. She wanted to tear him apart. Watch as his life faded. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. Her main objective was to get Gumi away from him. But, didn't that mean she would have to get rid of him? Well, she didn't have to kill him necessarily. Minnie searched for anything around her that she could use against him. There was nothing. She would have to use her own hands. And, if she really had to, she could use her feet. The pink rain boots she wore probably wouldn't feel too good. She laughed at the thought of kicking him in the crotch.

She slowly moved forward so she wouldn't alarm her victim. "Please don't do this, Josh. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt me."

"Excuse me," Minnie called. "You're not allowed back here unless you are an employee here at Freddy Fazbear's."

She couldn't resist. A wicked grin spread to her eyes when the man, Josh from what she heard, turned around. He scowled at her and stood. Minnie couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to intimidate her. Fredrick was the only one that was able to do such a thing; mostly because of his size, but also because of his power over her. He could take her down in one punch. But the man in front of her didn't scare her one bit. If anything, he looked comical. He was wearing black sweatpants, a loose white shirt, and his Nike's were anything but nice. She wasn't saying that was a bad thing. Her shoes weren't in the best condition either. It was just funny to her that he was trying to act tough looking like that.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" He snarled at her like a dog. Minnie giggled and walked a little closer with raised hands.

"You're a rude one aren't you? I'm just trying to tell you a simple rule."

Gumi tried to sit up, but her ribs hurt from when he threw her down. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Minnie was standing up to a full grown man without even flinching at the things he spat at her. As she observed her friend, she noticed a darkness around her that seemed to engulf her. Her body began to shake in fear. Gumi wasn't just scared of Josh anymore. She was scared of her own friend.

"You can't do shit," Josh seethed. "That little whore needs to learn her lesson."

Minnie kept advancing forward until she was right in front of him. "I think you need to learn a lesson, Josh."

Everything seemed to slow as Josh pulled out a knife and lunged. Minnie wasn't the least bit surprised. She had watched and calculated his every move. So, as he lunged with his small little pocket knife, the teen lunged as well. She grabbed ahold of him and tackled him to the ground. She didn't hesitate when she began to punch him. He tried to push her off, but it was useless. When Minnie got started, she didn't stop.

She stopped and looked over at Gumi. The look in her friend's eyes made her stop completely. The man below her groaned in pain, making her look back at him.

"You will never touch her again. Do you understand me?" Josh nodded in response. Minnie gave him one last good hit to the face before standing and moving slowly towards her friend.

Gumi flinched away from her when she tried to grab her. "W-what happened t-to you?"

"I want you to go find Vincent," Minnie said softly. "I'll keep an eye on _him_."

Gumi nodded. "You're going to tell me everything later, right?"

Minnie looked down at her sadly and smiled. It was then that Gumi noticed the knife wound to Minnie's stomach….

* * *

She could hear voices through the thick darkness around her. Although she couldn't see who was speaking, she recognized the sound of their voices. Minnie couldn't move. She couldn't think clearly. Her mind was all fuzzy and her body ached.

 _I told you to be careful._

Minnie's could hear her own heartbeat as it thumped at a rapid pace. Why did everything hurt? Where was Gumi? Where was that man? Her head pounded along with her beating heart. God it hurt so badly. Just thinking seemed to make everything worse.

"And where do you think you're going?!" That voice. She hasn't heard it for so long it didn't seem real. Was it real?

"I'm leaving," a female voice screeched through the dark. "You can have the house, the car, even our daughter. But I'm not staying here!"

That's when it all clicked into place. Minnie was hearing her mom and dad. Their voices sounded so harsh and unreal that Minnie doubted any of it was real. Her head pounded again with more fervor than the last assault. She tried to move her hand to ease the pain, but no matter what she did she just couldn't move. She just had to deal with it until she could.

"And where are you going to go? No one wants you. Your own family doesn't want you."

"Shut up," her mom screamed. "You have no right to speak to me like that!"

 _Those were good times. Don't you miss the chaos? Don't you miss your mom and dad?_

Minnie wanted to scream that she didn't. She didn't miss them at all. The past was the past, and she was thankful for that.

"Don't touch me!"

"You're never leaving this house."

The voices faded away and Minnie was left in the silence. Her body began to quake as her head pounded again. She just wanted the pain to go away. She just wanted to be able to move. Where was she anyway? She didn't feel anything beneath her. Then again, she couldn't really feel anything at the moment.

" _You have to stay awake, Minnie!"_ Was that Vincent? She didn't know anymore. She was starting to fell cold; very cold. Did the temperature drop?

" _Call an ambulance!"_ That was Fredrick. Even in her dazed state, Minnie knew that for a fact. His voice was comforting in the cold darkness. But, it sounded so panicked. If only she knew what was going on.

 _Gumi didn't get to them in time it seems. Poor girl was caught by her dear old father._

Minnie couldn't believe that. Gumi was with her in that office. How could her father had caught her? Minnie would've known. She was there with her the whole time.

"I didn't want this." The voice of her dad cut through the darkness once again like a bullet. It made her blood run cold.

"Y-you don't have t-to do this, Anthony. Let's t-talk about this before you do s-something you'll regret."

"It's over," her dad growled. "I'm done talking."

The sound of metal meeting flesh made Minnie quake in terror. A heart wrenching scream rang in her mind like an echo in a cave. The pounding turned into a full blown war.

"She's gone now, Minnie. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Bile rose in Minnie's throat. The pain was becoming too much to bear.

"D-did you kill her?" A little girl whimpered through soft sobs. Minnie hardly recognized her own voice as a child. It sounded so feeble and sad.

"Yes," her dad sighed. "Now, why don't we play a little game?"

 _Remember that little game of hide and seek you played. Too bad you had to stay in that attic for such a long time._

She could still feel the splintered wood beneath her little bare feet. Smell the musty air when she breathed. Minnie tried to push all of it back was the dark seemed to grow darker. Her heart beat increased and worked harder to keep pumping. The pain in her head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. No, a hatchet would be a better way to explain it. It was as if her head was spitting open like in one of the Mortal Kombat fatalities.

" _Sir, we need you to calm down."_ The voice of an unknown man entered her mind. He didn't sound like anyone she knew.

" _How do you expect me to calm down when my friend was stabbed?!"_

" _Vincent, you have to relax. I know it's hard, but you have to try."_ Fredrick was there at least. Wherever _there_ was.

The darkness soon grew so thick Minnie felt numb. There was no more pain; there was nothing.

* * *

Vincent grabbed his hair and paced the security office. The ambulance had taken Minnie away, leaving Fredrick and himself to their thoughts. The animatronic bear watched Vincent pace tiredly. When Gumi came to them in such a hurry they knew something was wrong before she even told them. But what they saw when they reached the office was horrific. That foul bag of flesh was on top of Minnie, repeatedly stabbing her in the stomach. That's when Vincent snapped like a twig. Fredrick has never seen Vincent so violent before. It was truly awful.

Fredrick did his fair share on that weasel before he stopped by the cries of agony from his injured friend. The man was forgotten on the floor and all that mattered was Minnie. Gumi was crying into Vincent's chest as he held her, watching as Fredrick gently picked Minnie up from the floor. Feeling her rapid breathing against him sent shivers down his entire form. The fading light in her eyes and the look of terror on her face will forever haunt him for the rest of his days.

"She couldn't control herself," Vincent breathed. "She just wanted to help Gumi."

Fredrick's ears perked at what he said. "What do you mean she lost control?"

Vincent sighed loudly and looked at the bear sadly. "Minnie…has a bad past. A lot of things happened, and it took its toll on her."

"So, she has psychotic episodes?"

"Something like that," Vincent said with a nod. "She's usually able to control it. But, she probably lost it when she saw that man with Gumi."

Fredrick tried to wrap his mind around what he just heard. Minnie was such a sweet girl. It was hard to believe that she has such a dark side. But, at the moment, Fredrick was too exhausted to question it.

 **I did a thing. I think it was a bad thing but I'm not sure lol.**

 **Poor Minnie though :,(**


	6. June 26, 2011

She felt like she was run over by a truck. Every part of her body ached and burned with astonishing fervor. Minnie lost track of time when she last heard Fredrick's voice. Now, as she laid still in the darkness, she just waited for the moment when she could move again. She wasn't numb like she was before, so she could feel bed sheets beneath her fingertips. But she knew it wasn't her bed she was lying in. Why would it be? She _was_ stabbed after all.

"Listen to her cry!" That voice was new. She hasn't heard that one among all the other ones. That didn't mean she didn't know it.

"It's intoxicating, yet so pathetic." Her father liked to bother her whenever she was relaxed. That's just how he's always been.

"Hit her again. See how she cries out for her mommy."

 _Gaby was a special one._

Indeed she was. She was her dad's favorite pet when her mom was out of the picture. Minnie learned that her mother was like Gaby before she got pregnant. You can imagine how that settled between the playboy and the street girl. She was a mistake; something that was never supposed to happen. Just like Vincent. His parents didn't intend to have a child together either. The only difference was that Vincent's parents were still in high school. His mom wanted to be a radiologist once she finished school and get married to the perfect man. And that man wasn't Vincent's father. They just got drunk one night, got frisky, and then came Vincent.

It's hard being a mistake. It's especially hard when none of your parents want you. There are some lucky children out there who were mistakes and have loving parents. Minnie and Vincent were just one of those unfortunate kids out there who were left with nothing. But, fortunately, Minnie was taken away from her father and given to her new parents. She was adopted after three months of being fostered by them.

" _I'm so sorry, Min. I didn't want any of this to happen."_ Why did Gumi sound so sad? Minnie was just helping her friend out of a tough situation. There was nothing for her to apologize for.

She felt a hand gently grasp onto her own. It was soft and warm. Gumi always put lotion on in the mornings to keep her skin nice and soft; for the men mostly. Something pressed carefully on her stomach. The pain that flared she ignored. Just for the sake of the moment. She'll just have to tell Gumi about it later.

" _You'll have a scar. But, it will always be reminder of what you did."_ It will also remind her of what she has to do to Josh when she gets out of the hospital. Gumi wasn't safe if he wasn't in jail.

Minnie felt a pang in her chest when she realized the extent of the situation. She was able to beat the living hell out of that guy and give him a subtle warning within her final words to him. Would he listen though? Would he stay away from Gumi? It wasn't likely. And that was what scared Minnie the most. With her in the hospital, Vincent was the only one that could protect their fragile friend. Even though he was tough, he was still one man. If Josh was adamant about getting to Gumi again, he would most likely do anything to get to her. Even kill if he had to. Minnie knew that first hand.

"Do really think you'll be able to protect her?" She felt her body tense when she heard that rough voice speak.

When Gumi left to get Vincent like she was told to, Minnie stayed behind to watch the broken man at her feet. But he wasn't so broken after all, huh? He had grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down onto her back. The air had been knocked out of her, making her vulnerable. That's what he wanted it seemed. He placed a foot on her stab wound and pressed with unbearable force. Minnie had refused to scream. She didn't want to give a man such as him the satisfaction. This made him laugh.

"You're weak," he had growled. "Do you really think you'll be able to protect her?"

That's when he began to stab her again and again and again with that small pocketknife of his. Of course Minnie fought with all the strength she had left. But the pain became too hard to handle. And that is when she screamed.

 _That was such a shame. You shouldn't have given into him._

" _I pray for you every night. But I doubt God hears a single thing I say. Why would he?"_ Minnie wanted more than anything to be able to speak. To tell her broken friend that God heard every word she whispered to Him in the dark.

 _Sadly, that's not how this works._

* * *

Gumi stared at the wall bleakly as her father rubbed her shoulders. Even at seventeen, she still couldn't understand why the world was so cruel to the sweetest people like Minnie. It has been five days after the incident. Minnie was still unconscious at the ER with tubes snaking out of her arms and a mask over her nose to keep her breathing. When Gumi held her hand the last time she visited, her hand was so cold.

Josh smiled at her cruelly from where he sat on a worn armchair. Thanks to her father, he had gotten away. He had told Fredrick and Vincent that he was going to call the cops while they got the ambulance, but he didn't. Instead, he took Josh home with them. As it turns out, Josh is one of her fathers most trusted friends.

She covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs in an attempt to hide herself. "Why are you acting so shy today, beautiful?"

"You almost killed her," Gumi whispered.

"She won't last long," her father sighed. "It's only a matter of time before she just stops breathing."

She whimpered when he dug hard into her bare shoulders. Gumi wanted Minnie. She wanted to hug her, stroke her soft brown hair, and see her light brown eyes sparkle as she looked up at the stars. Thinking of her actually dying was the most awful feeling she's ever experienced. She flinched when Josh ran a hand up her leg and stopped at her hip. She _needed_ Minnie. So did Vincent and Fredrick. Minnie had to live. She had no choice in the matter. And Gumi had no choice but to sit and be obedient for the two men.

"I don't know why you're so upset. She's a fucking lunatic." Josh ran a hand down her stomach, enjoying how she trembled in fear.

Gumi could just imagine what Minnie would say to that. _"And this fucking lunatic is going to crack your head open."_

"It doesn't matter. That crazy bitch will die soon." Gumi forced down the vomit that threatened to come out when her father grabbed her arms. She wanted to struggle. She just couldn't muster the will to do it.

" _Scumbag,"_ Minnie would yell. Minnie would do anything to protect her. She knew that.

* * *

Vincent stroked Minnie's hair tenderly. It was hard to see her in such a state of fragility. Fredrick and his gang looked at her sadly through his phone screen. He knew they wanted to be there with her, but it wasn't possible.

"Is she going to be okay?" BB looked up at Fredrick worriedly. The animatronic bear took his eyes off of the frail girl and looked down at the small robotic boy.

"You have to think positively. Minnie will pull through."

"It's been five days," Chica sniffled. "She isn't even able to breathe on her own!"

Bon hugged his companion tightly. "I agree with Fredrick. She'll wake up soon and be back to normal in no time."

Vincent rubbed his eyes in irritation. It has been five long, excruciating days. He didn't even know how Gumi was doing. He hasn't heard from her ever sense what happened at the pizzeria. It was causing him great amounts of stress. Minnie's struggled breaths haunted him in his dreams. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her lying on the floor. Bleeding and helpless with that man on top of her. He wanted very much to kill that man. And he almost did if it wasn't for Fredrick being there to stop him.

"She's going to make it," Vincent reassured. "She has to."

* * *

Minnie struggled for breath. The sound of yelling and panic filled the growing darkness as she forced more air into her lungs. Every breath caused more pain. And the more pain there was, the more she didn't want to breathe. She could feel someone pumping her chest as she continued to lay there. Was she going to die? No, she wouldn't let that happen. So she kept breathing. Kept listening to the yells so she could focus on something other than the pain.

" _What's happening to her?!"_ BB sounded so distraught. She wanted to see them so badly. But as the pain grew, she ignored her wishes and kept struggling for breath.

" _I can't watch this anymore!"_

" _Bon, take Chica back to the stage. BB, you go with them."_

" _B-but…is…is she going to d-die?"_

" _Vincent won't let that happen. Now go with Bon and Chica."_

Minnie needed to move. She felt her limbs ache as she tried to move them. Her muscles burned in protest, but she didn't listen. And, with great effort, she was able to open her eyes. Her surroundings were fuzzy, but she could see Vincent hovering over her with his hands still pressed against her chest. Minnie breathed in slowly and blinked so she could see more clearly. Vincent sighed in relief and kissed the top of her forehead. A nurse and a doctor rushed in, not even bothering to close the door. Vincent moved out of the way, grabbing his phone in the process.

"I want you to take a deep breath." The doctor kneeled down and placed his stethoscope between her breasts so he could listen to her lungs. She did as he told; taking a long, slow breath.

"You're doing great," the male doctor praised. "Jackie, can you grab me my flashlight?"

The nurse handed the doctor the flashlight while keeping her eyes trained on Minnie. "It's truly a miracle. We didn't expect you to wake up."

"Jackie's right," the doctor said as he flashed the light in Minnie's eyes. "You were stabbed pretty violently. The blade missed your vital organs thankfully. But, you did lose a lot of blood."

Vincent moved to the other side of her with a smile. "She's a fighter."

"Damn right," Fredrick chuckled through the phone. "You almost gave me a heart attack, sweet pea."

"Is that another friend of yours?" The doctor checked her oxygen levels and smiled down at the blushing girl.

"That was her boyfriend," Vincent said with a mischievous smile.

Fredrick growled lowly through the speaker, making Vincent laugh. Minnie closed her eyes contently. If only Gumi was there with them….

Her eyes shot open and her heart began to race. Where was she? Was she with her father? The thought made her heart pound. She just knew something was wrong.

 _You don't even know, Min._

* * *

 **Minnie: I still can't move :(**

 **Vincent: But you can see at least.**

 **Minnie: Yeah! Now I can watch as Cookie kills Gumi's dad and Josh, right?**

 **Me: O.O**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just couldn't kill Minnie off!**

 **Here you guys go! *throws chocolate cookies***

 **All flames will be used to make more ;)  
**


	7. July 6, 2011

"I look like a mummy and I still have tubes taped to my arms like tentacles. So if that doctor finds that attractive than he is one messed up person _and_ a pedophile." Minnie rested her head on her arm as she talked to Vincent and the Fazbear crew.

Fredrick smiled and winked at her. "I wouldn't blame the doctor if he has an attraction for you."

"Well, this is taking a very sexual turn." Bon crossed his arms and shook his head in amusement. Chica punched him in the arm at his statement, making everyone laugh as he rubbed his arm with a smile.

"This is going nowhere," Minnie insisted with a cheeky smile. "But, that depends on all of you."

Vincent laughed and rubbed his forehead. "I would rather have this conversation stay inside the safe zone."

"What's the safe zone?" Chica crossed her arms and looked over at Fredrick for the answer. Fredrick shrugged loosely and adjusted his bow tie.

"The safe zone is where everything innocent resides," Minnie explained with one of her innocent smiles for emphasis.

Minnie felt intense pain flare in her stomach. She whimpered and curled in on herself to try and relieve it. Vincent reached over and stroked her hair comfortingly while he held his phone in his other hand. The Fazbear crew looked on sadly as their friend convulsed in agony. It's been ten days. She was able to breathe on her own, move, and talk. But, she wasn't able to be rid of the pain. Both the emotional and physical pain was almost too much to bear. Gumi didn't answer any of Vincent's calls or text messages over the past ten days. It was starting to tear Minnie slowly apart.

She didn't understand why Gumi wouldn't want to talk or see either of them after all they've done for her. Vincent could see the light in Minnie's eyes slowly dissipate with each passing day. He didn't want to see it extinguish. He tried his best to reassure her that Gumi would come around and talk to them again. But each time he did, Minnie would turn away. It angered him that Gumi was doing this. Minnie almost died for her and she didn't even have the decency to show gratitude.

"I'm okay guys," Minnie tried to reassure everyone. "I just need to relax."

Fredrick looked everything but convinced. "Minnie, you're not okay. May I remind you that you were _stabbed_?"

"I know, Fredrick. But…I just try to forget about it." Vincent and the Fazbear crew looked at her in confusion. "I don't like to think about what happened. So, I try to forget everything."

"Minnie," Chica sighed. "I love you to death. But what you're saying is impossible."

"I have to agree with Chica," Bon stated with a small shake of his head. "You can't just forget about what happened."

Minnie looked down sadly. "I almost died. That's not something I want to remember."

"Minnie, listen to what I'm about to say. You protected Gumi, you got stabbed, and you almost died. Those are the things you need to remember. Now, when you get out of the hospital I want you to come straight to the pizzeria so I can hug the hell out of you. Do you understand?" Minnie smiled and nodded at Fredrick through the small phone screen.

"It's almost time for the show to start, Fredrick." Chica regretfully noted the Fazbear crew as she checked the time on a nearby clock. Fredrick sighed loudly and nodded for the others to go to the stage.

"We'll see you later, sweet pea." And with that, the animatronics left to perform for all the children in the pizzeria.

Minnie rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned her attention back to Vincent. "How's my mom doing?"

"She's alright," Vincent said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That scum has been visiting her more often though."

"Of course he would. My mom is nothing but a play thing for him to enjoy. I would really like to know what he does to her other than having sex."

"Why would you want to know that?" Vincent put his phone in his back pocket, disliking its warmth. Minnie looked over at him with an evil smile spread across her pale face.

"So I have an even better excuse to kill him."

Vincent was about to reply when the door to her room opened with a loud screech. The person that walked in was dressed in black from the toe to the top. A hood covered the intruders face, making it hard for them to see who it was. But when he pulled the hood back….

"Mike the druggie," Minnie exclaimed with a throw of her tube covered arms. Mike smiled at her and gave a nod at Vincent.

"I'm no longer doing drugs, Min. Vincent made sure of that." Minnie smiled warmly at him and beckoned him to join them.

Vincent eyed their newest companion with a disapproving look in his brown eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"A roommate can't be worried about his companion? I came to check on you, you ungrateful dick. You've been here sense I left for work last night."

"Well, unlike you, I have friends I need to look after." Vincent sent his roommate a scowl as he spoke. There was venom in every word he spoke, making Mike frown.

"And I don't," Mike asked sourly.

"Guys," Minnie looked between the two men in amusement.

"All of your so called friends are drug abusers or suicidal maniacs. I'm surprised you haven't gotten shot by one of them."

Minnie sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Can you guys chill?"

Mike growled and balled his hands into fists by his sides. "Look where Minnie is now. She was almost killed trying to protect one of your _friends_."

"Shut your mouth," Vincent seethed.

"Where is this friend anyhow? Out there looking for another man to screw?"

Minnie covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Please…please stop."

"Like you know what she's doing." Vincent stood from his chair threateningly and glared at Mike. Mike returned the stare without flinching.

Minnie couldn't take it anymore. "You guys are acting like children! Who cares what type of friends you have? As long as they make you happy it doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry," Mike said softly. "I probably shouldn't have said those things about your friend."

"Probably," Vincent asked with squinted eyes.

Minnie giggled and looked at the two fuming men. "You guys are like brothers. Which one of you is older?"

"Well, I'm twenty and Vincent's twenty-one. So, he beats me by one year."

Vincent grinned mischievously at his roommate. "That means I can beat your ass twice as hard."

"How's work going for you, Mikey?"

Mike crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "Other than almost getting murdered by killer robots every night it's going good."

"I'm surprised you've made it this far. You're going on your third week this week right?" Vincent smirked at how uncomfortable Mike looked.

"Yeah," Mike grumbled. "Those animatronics aren't letting up anytime soon."

"You work at the older location, right?" Minnie toyed with a piece of her short hair in boredom. Vincent smiled at her before looking back at Mike.

"Indeed I do," Mike said with a slight flinch. "But, I'm hoping I'll be able to survive until I find a new job."

* * *

Gumi looked up at the ceiling, awaiting her fate. The three men eyed her like a piece of meat; they were the hungry wolves and she was the elk. Josh ran a hand down her bare stomach, making her shiver uncomfortably. Her dad chuckled and stroked her tear stained cheek.

"I'm sure our new guest would like to have you all to himself?" Her father looked over at the third member with a sneer. The man stepped forward, revealing a slim figure and messy black hair. Josh stepped aside to let him near her quivering form.

"She's squirmy," he stated with a dark laugh. "I bet she's even better screaming."

Her father smiled at his statement. "She is indeed, Jeremy. Would you like to have something to drink before we get started?"

Jeremy FitzGerald looked down at Gumi and nodded. "I think a drink will make things a lot more interesting."

Gumi whimpered and closed her eyes. "She'll find me. She'll come and get me."

"Who is she talking about?" Jeremy looked at the two other men, expecting an answer.

"A dead girl," Josh sneered. "You need to let her go, Gumi. She's probably dead by now."

Gumi shook her head defiantly. "You're wrong, Josh. She's strong."

"So, you feel the need to talk back do you? Well, you'll just have to punished for that." Her father hauled her off of the bed and bent her down over it. "Can one of you grab my belt?"

She prepared herself for the stinging pain she would endure for defending her friend. Jeremy and Josh watched as they sipped on their alcoholic beverages. Minnie would find her and take her away from all of this. But, what would her friend do to these three men?

* * *

 _Minnie tried to block her dad's raging fists as they came down on her like meteors. Every bruise that covered her small arms and face came from him. The man she was supposed to rely on and trust was now the one she was to fear and hate. He had killed her mother. He had almost killed her countless of times if it wasn't for his latest lover Gaby. She just had to survive until she was able to leave. She would be saved sooner or later._

" _Why haven't you come for me, Minnie? Why haven't you saved me?" Gumi's voice rang through her head as her dad swung one last time._

 _Minnie watched as he left her in that dark attic all alone with nothing but a hateful glare. "I haven't been able to leave, Gumi."_

" _You need to hurry, Min."_

* * *

Minnie awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily, making the heart monitor go crazy. Vincent was holding her tightly to him as she tried to calm her breathing. He whispered sweet things to her in the dark, reminding her that she was okay. That she was saved from that horrible nightmare. That she needed to save her friend before it was too late.

 **I'm so sorry I haven't downloaded a chapter in awhile! My computer was acting up for some ungodly reason, screwing everything up in the process of fixing it.**

 **I need more flames to bake my cookies and cakes! But not negative flames...positive flames :)**


	8. Love You Not (July 7, 2011)

Looking at her phone Gumi realized that she hasn't touched for two weeks. Hasn't made contact with anyone ever sense her father took her home. She's only seen Minnie once in the ER after persuading her father to take her there. She wanted to reach for it; take it and tell the world she was sorry. Sorry for letting this happen to her closest friend, sorry for being taken advantage of, and sorry for being so weak. If she was anything like Minnie, she would've fought back and escaped. But she could never be like her. Minnie was a natural fighter; trained by her own mind and will. Gumi was naturally weak. She depended on other people to help her whenever she was in trouble. That's why it was probably best for her to just go through hell alone.

She twisted her wrists in a feeble attempt to get free from the rope binding her to the bed. The mattress was filthy from a week of nothing but the worst of torture. Ever sense that man Jeremy arrived, it's been non-stop for her. Her body ached, especially her thighs, and her mind was in a constant state of shock. Amidst all the physical pain was the emotional agony she felt. The three men called her names, whispered vile things into her ear. But, none of it was as bad as them telling her Minnie was dead. Josh told her he saw it in the newspaper. How would she know if it was a lie? She isn't allowed to leave the bedroom.

Minnie would have escaped already. She's escaped hell before, right? Now it was Gumi's turn.

Gumi twisted her wrists some more, feeling for any weakness. There was. She smiled wickedly as she began to twist and pull. That's when she realized it. She was acting like Minnie. The gleam in her own green eyes was the same gleam that Minnie had in hers during that awful incident. That realization made her stop. She wasn't Minnie. She wasn't insane. Gumi relaxed into the mattress in defeat. To get out she would have to be that way. And she didn't want that.

"I love you, Minnie, but I can't ever be like you." Gumi closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of heavy footsteps. She got herself ready, wanting to empress the three men that night. She also got herself mentally prepared; she was ready for whatever they wanted to do.

But she was expecting to see a certain friend enter with them….

* * *

Vincent smiled at the sight before him. Gumi lay out on the bed, fully naked and willing…until she saw him of course. Oh well. She'd enjoy his company soon enough. Jeremy clapped him on the back with his own smile.

"Welcome," he whispered darkly. "There is where it all happens."

"I can see that," Vincent replied slyly.

Jeremy chuckled when he saw Gumi's horror. "Surprised, Gumi? Well, Vincent my old friend, why don't you get settled?"

Vincent smirked at Gumi before giving a single nod. This was going to be fun….

* * *

Gumi felt dirty. Broken beyond repair after what they've done. She thought she was ready for anything. But, she wasn't prepared for the pain. They were too rough with her. She had bruises littering her once flawless skin, bite marks, and even scratches from Jeremy's sharp ass nails. Vincent hurt her the most, however. There was so much anger around him. What did she do to deserve this?

Vincent drew in a long breath beside her. "That was amazing."

"You said it," Jeremy replied while wrapping an arm around Gumi's bare shoulders. "She's the best whore I've ever had."

Gumi tried to blink the tears away, but they came anyway. "Minnie's going to kill you, Vincent."

"Who do you think sent me here to see you? She told me to do whatever I wanted with you. Kill you or rape you. You think Minnie actually cares for you? If you do, I feel sorry for you. She's done with you, sweetie." Vincent stroked her cheek, making her whimper in disgust. He was lying; he had to be.

"Kill, huh," Jeremy asked with a quirked brow.

"That's what she told me, Jer. That girl's crazy as hell."

Gumi shook her head violently and struggled to get away from the two men. "You're lying! Minnie would never say that."

Vincent growled and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "You think I'm a liar? Why don't you call Minnie and ask yourself?"

Gumi was handed her phone, and with shaky fingers she dialed Minnie's number.

* * *

"Hello?"

" _Minnie? Is-is that you?"_ Gumi's voice rang like a broken bell when she spoke. Minnie stared up at the hospital room ceiling in shock.

She took a deep breath to try and steady herself. "I-it is, Gumi."

" _Why,"_ Gumi spoke softly. _"Why would you want me dead, Minnie?"_

"What are talking about? Gumi, I would never want you dead." Minnie unconsciously ran a hand over her stiches, barely feeling the pain. "I would never."

" _You told Vincent he could kill me if he so pleased. You told him he could rape me!"_

Minnie shook her head in disbelief. "Is he there with you, Gumi? If he is put the phone on speaker so I can talk to him, too."

" _No,"_ Gumi screamed angrily. _"I never want to see you again, Minnie."_

"Gumi, please listen." But she had already hung up.

Minnie threw her phone across the room and cried out in agony. This wasn't the plan. Vincent was supposed to get her out of there. But, instead, he took advantage of her; of both of them.

 _Go after them, Minnie. You could make them all pay for your pain._

Minnie turned to look at the sleeping man beside her bed. Mike snored softly, oblivious to the passing events. Minnie looked at his black hoodie and smiled wickedly. She ripped off the tapes with needles, ignoring the stinging pain, and moved slowly off of the hospital bed. With great stealth, she removed Mike's hoodie from his sleeping body. She'd have to thank him later when she got back.

She spotted her jeans on a chair, folded neatly and waiting for her to put them on. Leaving the hospital gown on the floor, she dressed in her clothes and put the hoodie overtop her shirt. Her hair would be a problem, however. She didn't want any of them to recognize her. Spotting a pair of surgical scissors, she cut her hair in uneven layers up to her ears.

She pocketed the scissors and left the room. No doctors paid her any mind, surprisingly, and she was able to leave without being asked any questions.

 _Time to have some fun with my_ _ **friends**_ , Minnie thought darkly as she walked down the dark streets of her city.

 **What did I just do?! Aw, crap.**

 **Vincent: Really?!**

 **Me: I'm sorry :,(**

 **Well folks, I give you...THE CLIMAX. I hate myself now though lol.**

 **All flames will be used to bake Jeremy, Josh, and Gumi's dad.**


	9. 12:30 PM (July 7, 2011)

Minnie could practically taste her own anticipation. It was a sweet taste; something she wanted to savor. She's never felt this excited for something like this before. Her mind was clouded over with wild thought as she continued to walk to Gumi's house. Even though her only weapon was a pair of surgical scissors, Minnie was confident that she would win. She could do it as long as Gumi stayed out of her way. Even after what she had said, Minnie still cared about her. No matter what, Gumi was still her friend. And so was Vincent.

She wasn't going to hurt them two. She was just going to teach Vincent a lesson. But the other three were going to die that night. It didn't matter if they were full grown men or not. It just meant they would be more of a challenge. And Minnie liked that. She would especially like getting revenge for her stomach wound. Josh was going to be the first one to die; the other two would follow soon after she was done with him. Now, Vincent was a different story. She had to be careful with him. He may not look it, but he's a crazy son of a bitch. Although the two friends were alike in that way, Minnie seemed to be able to control herself a lot better than Vincent could. But, when you push all the wrong buttons, Minnie would explode. She was a living time bomb.

A low chuckle reverberated throughout the empty neighborhood street. Those three men and her two friends had pressed too many buttons. It was time for them to pay; even if they weren't ready.

As she passed an abandoned home, Minnie spotted something that made her smile. It was a crowbar; one of her most favorite tools to use during an assault. She crossed the overgrown lawn to retrieve it in hast. The tool was heavy in her pale hands, giving her an edge. The thought of hitting one of those vile men with it made her shiver. If Gumi thought she was scary at the pizzeria, she couldn't wait to see her face while she bashed Josh's face in. She wished she had Vincent on her side, though.

She shook her head furiously to get the thought out of her head. "I don't need his help. He deserves everything he's going to get from me."

But, what if Gumi did get in her way? Minnie's pace slowed as the question presented itself through her minds haze. If Gumi did get in her way, would Minnie have to stop? No, it didn't. She had to make those men pay for everything they have done to Gumi. Make Josh pay for what he's done to her.

The air grew heavier as she neared Gumi's home. She stopped in front of the bricked house, looking at each window to see if any lights were on. Only one was on; the bedroom no doubt. She advanced forward, crowbar firmly in her grasp, and listened to the noises coming out of the house. They made her stomach churn in disgust.

"I think she wants more," Josh's laughing words made Minnie stop. She gritted her teeth together as pain flared from her stab wound.

Vincent's voice shot her like a bullet. "Then why don't we give it to her."

She had to end this. Minnie stalked forward, kicking the door in….

* * *

All time seemed to stop once she entered that house of Hell. There was yelling and a feminine scream from the back of the house. But, Minnie heard none of it. She only saw darkness and bright shadows as figures appeared from the back. Those figures move towards her in slow motion; but she was lightning. She moved swiftly with the crowbar raised above her head as the first figure ran towards her. Somehow, in her state, Minnie knew it was Gumi's dad. But she didn't want to kill him yet. So, she swung the crowbar against his side, sending him to the floor.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"I don't know! Just kill him." Josh sounded so petrified. Good; that was good. Minnie's eyes adjusted to the dark and smiled as she focused on the men in front of her.

"Hello," Minnie said gruffly. "I came to retrieve something."

Vincent looked at her, bewildered and confused. "What the fuck are you talking about, man? There's nothing here for you."

"Except for that girl you've been hiding in that room back there." Minnie narrowed her eyes at them, intimidating and biting. She noticed how the three of them tensed, making her chuckle.

"She's mine," Minnie continued with a growl. "I've already made that so long before her father did."

Jeremy looked at her in disgust. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

"This guy's mental!" Josh began to back up, followed shortly by the other two. Minnie slowly advanced towards them.

"Let's have some fun, Josh." Minnie chuckled at his confusion. "Gumi's told me a lot about you our last meeting. She said you were an abusive asshole."

With that, Minnie advanced on him with her crowbar raised. She smiled at the sound of metal on flesh once she hit his skull. There was a satisfying crack and a loud screech. When he fell to the floor, Minnie hit him again in the same spot. Blood splattered on the floor and on her, making her smile. It felt _so good_. She kept hitting him, not stopping until she couldn't raise the crowbar anymore. By then, Josh's face was unrecognizable.

"Holy shit," Jeremy yelled. "He killed him! He's dead, man, he's dead!"

Minnie grinned mischievously. "And so are…"

A gunshot vibrated through the home. Minnie turned, and stared as Gumi fell to the floor in front of Vincent. He smiled at her, eyes flashing with craze and anger. "Get out of here, Jer. I've got this guy."

Minnie stared down at Gumi's lifeless body in shock. She looked up slowly at her old friend. Dropping the heavy crowbar, she reached into the black hoodies pocket and pulled out the scissors. Jeremy grabbed Gumi's father and ran out of the house.

"It's just you and me, fucker."

"If that's how you want it, then so be it."

She lunged, taking Vincent by surprise. She stabbed the arm holding the gun, but he refused to drop it. He grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her to the ground. His knee was right on her stitched stab wound. The pain made her groan. He smiled down at her and pressed the gun against her chest….

* * *

Vincent watched as his victim arched his back when he shot his gun. The pain in his eyes was satisfying. But…he looked oddly familiar up close.

"Who are you?" Vincent growled deep in his throat and pressed the gun to the stranger's temple. He whimpered quietly; pathetic for a man.

"I never," the stranger coughed, "thought it would end like this, Vincent."

Vincent's eyes grew wide. "Minnie, is that you?!"

Minnie smiled up at him weakly and nodded. "I'm glad it was you who pulled the trigger and not one of them."

"No…no," Vincent said in a panic. He dropped the gun and cradled Minnie's cheek in his bloodied hand. "M-Minnie, you have to stay with me."

"That's not how this works Vincent." Minnie coughed up great amounts of blood, causing Vincent to cringe. "But, for what it's worth, I'm glad I had the privilege to be your friend."

"Minnie stay with me! Don't…don't close your eyes. Just look at me." Vincent pressed his hand to her bullet wound and felt his eyes tear up. He let the tears fall freely, not caring if it seemed weak or not.

"I'm sorry," Vincent sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry for everything I've done."

Minnie smiled sweetly and wiped away Vincent's tears. "Don't be sad, Vince. There's nothing to be sad about."

Vincent held Minnie's hand to his cheek, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm…never going to see you again. I'm never going to see Gumi again."

"I'm going to miss you," Minnie whispered, tears streaming down her own cheeks. "I-I don't think I want to die, Vince."

"And you're not going to. Y-you're going to live." Vincent kissed the palm of his friend's hand, tasting the iron from Josh's blood and the salt from his tears. Minnie whimpered in pain. Vincent kissed her forehead, trying to distract her from the pain.

His kiss traveled down to her lips. Minnie stiffened, but accepted it. She began to cry quietly into the kiss, tears streaming like rain down her cheeks. Vincent deepened the kiss, wiping her tears away gently. She ran a shaky hand through his ponytailed brown hair and wrapped an arm around his back. Vincent refused to pull away from her even when his lungs screamed for air. He wanted this moment to last for as long as it could. But, he soon felt Minnie go limp underneath him. He separated from her, looking down at her limp body. He pressed his forehead to hers and let the tears fall freely once again.

He was never going to forgive himself for what he's done….

 **What did I just do?! AHHHHHHHH :,(**

 **There are still more chapters to come...*sighs and bangs head on table***


	10. January 25, 2012

_Vincent could barely breathe; the air was so thick with despair. He loved it. The little brats could still be heard even after they were long gone. He wanted to savor every scream and cry. Keep them in his mind so he always remember. But, keeping such things stuck in his mind was too much work. So, most of the time, he just threw everything away. For example: what the five kids looked like before he slaughtered them one by one. Gumi's dad had a hand in that one little brat that wanted to get into the very first pizzeria after hours. That's where Vincent got his inspiration. It started as a small little thought. But, as time went by, it grew into something much bigger._

 _He looked down at the hatchet he still held in his trembling hands and smiled. It was weird thinking that he was the one who did this; such a horrific act. But it felt so good to do it. If Minnie was there…_ _ **if she were still alive**_ _…Vincent would have felt guilty. He would have felt something along those lines. But, the world took her away from him in the cruelest of ways; through him. He had cared for her. He had wanted her to grow up and live a good, normal life. She had wanted to be a doctor and a writer. And he took that away from her._

 _In a rage, he threw the hatchet at the nearest wall and watched as it hit. It reminded him of how Minnie had hit Josh. She had been so angry. But she somehow didn't show it in her expression. As she was hitting him, taking his life, she was smiling. Her stomach had been bleeding. Vincent soon realized that her stitches had come undone. He ran a hand through his wild brown hair and sighed angrily. Ever sense her death, he hasn't felt right. It's been a year. Shouldn't he have moved on by now? It was like she was haunting him. Wanting revenge for what he's done to her and Gumi. He pulled at his hair and growled viciously. If it wasn't for_ her _…_ _ **if she had kept her mouth shut**_ _…Minnie would still be alive._

" _That bitch got what she deserved," Vincent said with a laugh as he pulled the hatchet out of the wall. There was a nice hole in the wall from where it stuck, making Vincent smile even more. "Just like these brats deserved what they got."_

 _His smile quickly faded when he heard heavy metal footsteps approaching the storage room. There was nowhere to hide and no possible way to escape. He knew who was coming; the one who knew what he wanted to do long before he did it._

 _Fredrick practically tore the door off its hinges when he charged into the dark room. "Vincent, what have you done?!"_

" _I did what I had to do," Vincent replied with a nonchalant shrug. Fredrick snarled and grabbed him roughly by his shoulders. "What are you so mad about, old timer?"_

" _There are five dead children in my restaurant, Vincent! They were_ children _!" Fredrick looked at the five children lying lifeless on the tiled floor. Vincent followed his gaze and smiled at his work._

" _Then get rid of them, Fredrick. It's as simple as that."_

 _Fredrick shook his head and growled. "It's_ not _that simple. Do you know the extent of what you've done? If_ he _finds out about what you've done…"_

" _If I find out about what," a gruff voice echoed throughout the room as if it was a cave. "What are you trying to hide, Fredrick?"_

 _Fredrick snarled and turned to look at the maker of that chilling voice. Vincent could only stare at the figure before them. The golden bear stood straight and tall in the storage room doorway. His eyes were black like the night with while dots glowing like stars._

" _N-nothing, sir," Fredrick bowed his head and refused to look up at the larger bear as he spoke. "I just found this man hiding out back here."_

 _Golden Freddy chuckled darkly. "Do you really think I'm that dumb, Fredrick? I was able to smell the death from the security office."_

" _Oh, crap," Vincent mumbled and looked behind him at the children._

 _Goldie smiled evilly. "That's right,_ Vincent Myers _, I know what you've done. And, apparently, so did the security guard."_

 _The golden bear stepped aside, letting in the Marionette. The puppet was dragging a man behind him, who was bloody and unconscious. Jeremy looked like he had been run over by a train. Goldie was watching Vincent's reaction, smiling when he saw his shock and horror._

" _This is what happens to people like you, Vincent. You will only get death out of what you've done." The Marionette dropped Jeremy uncaringly in front of the frozen man. Vincent knelt down before him, checking his pulse and sighing in relief when he felt his heart beating._

 _Vincent watched warily as Goldie entered the room and walked towards one of the empty Freddy Fazbear suits. "You're all talk. You wouldn't kill someone in a family restaurant."_

" _Oh, am I? I never knew that, Vincent. You know, considering I've done it before countless of times." Goldie sauntered over with a Freddy head in hand and stood over the two men like a mountain. "Do you honestly think I care about what kind of place this is? This is my domain, Myers. And you've stayed your welcome."_

 _With great force, the bear slammed the animatronic head onto his unconscious friend. There was no scream; only the sickening crunch of crushing bone and tearing flesh. Goldie made eye contact with Vincent for the first time in the storage closet that night. It sent chills down the man's spine. Goldie growled and grabbed him by his throat. The large hand squeezed ever so slightly, making Vincent gag and struggle against it._

" _You people are disgusting," Goldie snarled as he lifted Vincent off of the ground by his neck._

" _Go…t-to Hell," Vincent coughed and stared straight into the demons eyes. Goldie smiled at this and squeezed harder._

" _Where do you think you are, Vincent?"_


	11. January 30, 2012

Vincent Myers woke with a violent jerk; his chest heaving and heart pounding so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He groaned in pain when he was suddenly stabbed in the back. When he tried to move, every part of his mangled body screamed in pain. With fear and a bit of curiosity, he brought his hands up to inspect them…and screamed.

His dream was real. He was stuffed in a suit, Minnie and Gumi were dead, and so were those children. He killed them. _He killed all of them_. Vincent shook in agony as more agonizing pain erupted from inside and out. How was he not dead? He should be dead by now, right? He wished he was. The pain was unbearable. His vision blurred in and out. He hoped he would pass out again soon. At least it would all be over than. Maybe he would be dead in the next minute or so with how much blood he was losing. The red liquid leaked from every crevice in his golden prison.

' _Please,'_ he thought in anguish, _'let it be over soon.'_

He cried out when his legs were crushed by the spring locks inside the suit. His arms were next, making him scream. In his mind, despite how much it hurt, he knew he deserved it. After killing his two closest friends and then those kids, he deserved this.

His head pounded from all the pressure being put on it. It would only be a matter of time before that was crushed too. Than it would all be over. He would finally be at peace for once.

"Not likely," a small voice whispered from beside him. "You're going to be stuck just like us, Vincent Myers."

From his peripheral he could see the outline of the Marionette kneeling down beside him. The dark, vacant eyes seemed to swallow him in their never ending void. Its smile seemed so sinister in the surrounding darkness that engulfed both of them in shadow. He felt pressure on his right shoulder when it rested one of its hands on him. Pain flared from his shoulder and down his arm, causing him to groan. It was a wet groan; from the blood no doubt.

The Marionette tilted its head as if curious. "Does it hurt? I wonder if it hurts like a bullet wound to the chest...or maybe like an axe cutting through your fragile skin."

He was choking. The blood filled his mouth like water.

It hurt so bad…How long until he was dead?

Would he ever be free from this?

"Goodnight, Vincent," the Marionette murmured. "And sweet dreams…"

The spring locks around his head snapped, crushing his skull and everything else in his body. The world went blissfully dark…Until he woke up again.

Vincent was almost gone. There was only a sliver of him left inside that golden rabbit suit. It was a small island in the middle of a black, black sea. There were sharks in that vast ocean that constantly desired flesh; his flesh. Every time he tried to move, every time he blinked, there was still that blinding pain that made him hate the world and everyone in it. Even after everything he's done in his life, he didn't deserve this. And that _horrible_ smell coming from his rotted corpse didn't help. If only there was a time machine at his disposal. With that he'd be able to go back and re-due everything. Maybe even kill the fucker that did this to him.

Being alone with only his thoughts was the worst of it all. Minnie and Gumi were always there in the far reaches of his rotten mind. They liked to torment him sometimes; especially Minnie. She liked to make him hurt more than he already did. Usually she would move his limbs just to hear his gurgled wails. Who would have guessed she could be so cruel? But, then again, he did kill her after all. Even though he didn't know it was her, he still killed her. He had killed Gumi within a blink of an eye. And what he did to Gumi before she was shot….

' _I was so stupid.'_ That was a fact. It hurt to admit it, but he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He was an idiot and an asshole. Put both of those together and you get Vincent Myers. The corpse inside of that suit was a testament to that. He wouldn't have been stuffed into the suit in the first place if he had just been a better friend and sane. That's basically what it came down to. Maybe he should have emitted himself into a hospital or something. Received the help he obviously needed.

"Hey," someone yelled from outside the storage room door. "Did you guys check this room out yet?"

"No idea, Jerry. Why don't you go check it out?" Vincent couldn't believe it. He was going to be found. He was going to get out!

The suits ears perked at the sound of someone, most likely the guy Jerry, opening the door with a forceful shove. There was a bright light emitting from the man's flashlight as he looked around the dark room. Vincent couldn't see his face from where he laid on the floor, but he could tell by the sound of disgust coming from the man that he could smell him. The man slowly inched closer to Vincent's limp body, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Vincent wanted to yell; wanted to tell the man that he was there. But he didn't need to. The man found him with his flashlight.

He nearly dropped his torch at the sight of the golden rabbit lying on the floor. "Tom! TOM!"

Squeezing the life out of someone was quite relaxing. His metal fingers wrapped around the night guard's neck with ease. He didn't even have to use that much pressure to get him choking and gasping for air. Usually he would make this quick. The last night guard had it easy. He had his neck snapped like a twig. But the last one was Vincent's favorite. This one on the other hand not so much. He did give him an idea though….

Flames and smoke engulfed the room around the two. This was his way to escape; his way to finally be free from this horrible suit. Minnie was watching outside the office window, her arms crossed and a smile of her pale face. Gumi lingered behind her like a shadow, tears streaming down her cheeks. Despite seeing her friend going up in flames, Minnie knew they would be together soon.

" _ **After all, friendship never dies…"**_

 **I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not. But dang this was hard to write! *hits head on desk in exhaustion***

 **But...I would like to say that we should all pray for Paris. What happened there was so horrible...And if I could, I would send cookies to every family out there! If you are reading this story and you are from France, I just want you to know that our prayers are with you from America :)**

 **To make the mood brighter...COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
